My butler, tending
by Dragonflame666
Summary: Ciel is involved disaster after disaster, all the while taunting/flirting with Sebastian. Meanwhile, Sebastian is having problems of his own. What will bloom between the two in all of this? Sorry for crappy summary. Read to find out! The first few chapters are okay, but it gets a little gorey later on. Might have some lemons in later! This is now officially M.
1. Chapter 1: Ciel!

Yo, everyone! Sorry for slacking off, if you'd read my other stories, you would understand what I am saying. I recently started reading Black Bulter, and find Sebastion so fricking sexy! I also like the pairing Ciel and Sebastion, I just find that they are extremely meant for each other. On with the story!

Ciel coughed harshly, his eyes widening, as he strained to fight against the nausea coming in. "Sebastian..." He called weakly, ringing the bell. His chest felt as if it were being strangled. it hurt to breathe, even softly. He began to ring the bell panicky, as he lost his grip on the gold bell, and fell to the cold, hard ground of his office.

Sebastian sighed, as he put up with the other servant's mistakes. The food, the garden, the cleaning, the young master. It was a good thing he was a hell of a butler, because by now, a sane man would gone completely insane. He rubbed his temples, as he strolled down the dim corridors to the young master's chambers. He knocked, and called out softly. "Young master?" He called, hearing no response. He pushed the large doors softly, as he called of again. "Young master...?" He looked around the dim room, locating the small figure on the ground. He gasped, as he strode over quickly to the limp figure. "Young Master?!"

Sorry that was so short. Consider that a preview. I'll be making more in no time, hopefully. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review, and read!

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Game on!

Yo, Im back! Now, I encourage reviews, and most of all, ideas for new stories. Feel free to send me a message containing an plot, and Ill see to it. Or if you could send it in a review. Reviews are especially welcome...Now, if you please, on with the story.

Sebastian rushed his master to his large four poster bed, with a slight sense of worry on his features. He could tell that his master was in fact very weak, and has been for a while now. He didn't say anything, knowing it would take a blow to his master's pride. So he had stood his ground, keeping silent, until Ciel gathered his courage to tell him. Not that Ciel would do that. The demon knew he could easily take his soul, taking his leave anytime. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He found himself stroking his master's hair, admiring the small boy's pale, smooth skin. The boy panted, as sweat started to shine on the boy's forehead. It became more intense as the boy started to whimper softly, a frown taking over his face. His eyes snapped open, panting loudly.

Sebastian frowned as he watched his master struggle to breathe. He felt strangely concerned...

Sebastian shook the thought out his head, with a somewhat disgruntled expression. He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "Why blush, bochann? Do you have a fever?" he said, staring into the boy's sapphire and covered eyes. He chuckled at the boy's wide eyed look. Ciel glared into his butler's lustful wine red eyes. He had the sudden urge to ravage his butler's red and supple lips. He lost himself in the pools of red, desire shining in his revealed eye. He blinked as reality came crashing down on him, hard. He pushed Sebastian away roughly, a blush covering his cheeks.

Sebastian felt slightly hurt at the harsh shove he received. The hateful look sent his way was slightly more hurtful. Ciel smirked, which meant something bad was coming. He beckoned Sebastian towards him, a seductive smile on his face. Sebastian cautiously came near, filled with curiosity and somewhat desire. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's silk tie, jerking Sebastian's pretty face near his own.

"I want to play a game."

I'll update soon. The plot changed drastically, let's see what happens. Now don't be afraid to hit that review button. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Ground

Hello, everyone! Hope everything's fine so far! I'm thinking of putting another story out, but Im not sure yet. Hopefully, I will. I hope you will read it if I do! Now lets start the story! ;)

Ciel stared into the blood red orbs confidently. Sebastian stared back, amusement and a hidden emotion dancing in his hypnotic eyes. Sebastian himself, for once, was starting to get a bit weak in the knees. "What kind of game, young master?" He purred, making Ciel shift uncomfortably. "You will find that out soon." He smirked, an evil gleam coming into his sapphire eye. Sebastian shivered a little bit at the tone of Ciel's voice. "Damn, that kid does not know what his appearance does to people." He thought, as he replied. "A mystery, huh?" He leaned down and licked Ciel's ear. "I like mysteries." Ciel blushed a magnificent red, as he slapped Sebastian's face, out of reflex and annoyance. Sebastian pulled back, frowning as he rubbed his cheek. "Get out of here this instant." He said coldly, turning his body around. "Now."

Sebastian let himself out, walking briskly to his room. "I wonder what bochann is planning.." He thought absent-mindedly, sitting down at the mahogany desk. He lay his head on his hand, staring at the wall in front of him. "Tomorrow will be interesting."

Ciel was invited yet to another party, this time being essential to come. He grumbled colorful curses as Sebastian dressed him in a frilly navy tunic, with his signature eyepatch and shorts. He held his cane in his hand as he stood up, and walked down the stairs of his manor. They approached the carriage and sat down to await their arrival to where the party would take place.

They arrived at the crowds of frilly dresses and top hats. At once, they were separated by the crowds. "Bochann?" He called, as he looked for Ciel. He spotted him, shaking off the ladies, as he tried to reach his master. Then he froze. There, while sitting in a chair, was Ciel surrounded by many beautiful mistresses. They touched his soft, blue hair, and caressed his pale skin. They fawned over his cuteness, and lifted his face so they could get a look at his glowing sapphire eye."Let me kiss you!" one cooed, as they tried to get a chance at his red lips. "Let me hug you!" said another, as they reached at him with manicured nails. Ciel sat there, as he sipped his drink. "Let me see you smile!" was shout out, as they clung to his small body. Ciel spotted Sebastion, and scanned his somewhat jealous face. He smirked, and knowing Sebastion was watching, he smiled brightly, making the ladies squeal.

Sebastion came over and tugged his master out of his seat, with speed throwing him against the wall, as soon as they were out.

Ciel glared, as he dusted himself off. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he grumbled, as he stood up. "Nothing, young master. Just thought you were a bit stuffy in there. Surely, that is not good for your condition." he said, as he looked innocently to his master. Ciel smirked, knowing Sebastian was lying through his teeth. Ciel took ahold of Sebastian's tie, jerking his head closer to his. "Oh, really? I felt just fine, and bet I looked like it too." He said, as he breathed said sentence into his butler's ear. "Do you not agree?"

Sebastian froze, as he shivered at the warm breath on his ear. "Y-Young Master, I'm very sorry. I must of been mistaken." Ciel chuckled as he, let go. "I'm going back. Let's meet up at 10:00." He waved his hand in dismissal, as he walked back into the building. He stopped and turned his head.

"By the way, I'm winning." He sent a evil look back, as he smiled and walked on.

Sebastian slumped against the wall. Now he knew what game he was playing. Ciel was walking on unknown territory if he would go on farther with his dangerous game. Because the game he was was playing was with his heart and mind, and that is one of the most dangerous games you could play with the devil.

The game of love and jealousy.

Sorry if that was a bit too short. I know Ciel seems a bit OCC, and Im sorry for that. It seems Sebastian is too. I'll be putting another one out soon, I decided. Look out for that one if you will. Don't forget to use the review button! Until next time...

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh no!

Two in a day! Yessssss! On with the story. :P

Ciel sauntered back into the building, leaving his butler behind.

He snickered at the look of his butler. He had caught the look of jealousy that overcame Sebastian's face as he was fawned over. He peeked out the window to see his butler slumped against the wall where he left them, his red eyes glowing magnificently. He smirked at the sight, tapping his fingers on the window sill. Ciel knew exactly what he was doing, knowing the dangers of toying with a demon. He just didn't care enough to stop. He watched his butler stand there blankly, his red eyes staring out into the midnight sky.

Ciel softened, as he scanned Sebastian's confused and somewhat scared eyes. "Yes, this is what I go through everyday." He thought, leaning his head on his hand. Sebastian would unknowingly lead him on, confused and suffering. And he would also do it purposely, making Ciel churn in embarrassment, anger, and hurt. That's why he was doing this. Sebastian didn't suffer anything, just masked his face in that demonic smirk, as he watched his master fluster around with his emotions. Ciel hated it. He hated to have to do this ever single fucking day. Reaching out, but never touching what he wanted the most. It scared him, at what love could do to a person. The sadness, hurt, jealousy, and envy. The emotions that tortured him and almost every human. And that's why he wanted Sebastian to feel it. To feel what he had to go through everyday. To keep falling, never stopping or slowing down, in an endless cycle. Ciel sadly frowned. "Yes."

Sebastian stared into the inky night, his raven hair gently blowing in the night wind. Why was this happening to him? What is this confusion and fear I'm feeling? He thought, staring at the eerie full moon. And most of all, why was Ciel doing this to him? "I don't know what I did wrong," He thought. The emotion that made him want to bang his head against the wall. The jealousy and unknown emotion that coursed through his body, as he watched Ciel being the center of attention. What was happening? And why did it happen only when Ciel was involved?

Ciel watched in boredom, sitting in a plush chair. "Only 5 more minutes," He thought, as he stood up to travel through the crowd to the main entrance. The bell struck 10, and Ciel scuttled out of there as he was on fire. He walked in the dark street to where the carriage was. Suddenly, he felt a hand clutch his shoulder, painfully. "Sebastian..?" He called, not daring to turn around. He felt fear as the hand tightened on his shoulder. He felt the cool metal of a knife against his throat as the other hand took his arm. His eyes widened, as he whimpered.

"Help me."

Was all he screamed, as the world went into darkness.

It was short, cause I was working on another story. But a chapter is a chapter. The next one coming soon, if not today or tomorrow. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped Bochann!

Yo, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I updated some, so it should make more sense. And I decided that maybe later on, I will change the rating. The decision is unknown at the moment, it depends on where the story plot goes. Now, the boring talk is over, let's go on with the story"

Sebastian walked in the dark night, towards the carriage. "Young Master?" He called loudly, as he reached the carriage. Silence greeted him, as he stood alone at the carriage. He looked inside. Nothing. He turned to the man who was supposed to drive the carriage. Well, the remains of the person. He grew worried, as minutes passed with no sign of Ciel. His eyes turned scarlet. Was the boy playing with him again? Making him feel worried, while laughing merrily? But as minutes passed on, it became clear this was not a joke. His eyes glowed the color of the deep red sun. Time to find Bochann.

Ciel opened his eyes, slowly looking around. He tried to get up, but bonds kept him down. Memories came rushing back, as he surveyed the place. His fear grew as he noticed details of the place. He was on a metal table, iron with bolts holding his hands and feet down. The room was dimly lit, with weapons covering every wall. His eyes widened as he struggled. "No.." He whimpered. "Not again!" He screamed as he started to hallucinate. The horror, the pain, the faces covered in darkness. Everything from his past. "Help me!" He shouted loudly. "Sebastian!" He howled, as tears came running down his face. "Please! Someone save me!" He yelled, as two people dressed in black opened the door.

"My, My. What beautiful screaming." The first one said, closing the door.

"Seems you've been through this before." He stared at them, fear evident in his wet cobalt eyes. "Yes, such fear and hate in your gaze. Wonderful." The other purred, as they walked closer to Ciel. They introduced themselves. "I'm Aaron. And this is Scarlett. We will be the ones to 'handle' you, little earl." Aaron said, shaking his head. "What fun we will have." "Indeed." agreed Scarlett, her eyes lighting up. "Now Earl, it is my understanding that you have a high price, being the Queen's watchdog and all." Aaron sneered, as he touched Ciel's face that was wet with tears. "But before I hand you over, let's play." He said, smiling creepily. "Scarlett, grab a sword and a spear!" Ciel widened his eyes once more, as he thrashed. "No! Please! Don't!" He sobbed. "What beautiful tears!" Scarlett cooed, watching Ciel's panic and fear stricken face. Aaron smirked, as he slapped Ciel's face harshly. "We will be having all 'kinds' of fun, won't we, Scarlett?"

He said, winking evily. Scarlett smirked also. "Course we will." Scarlett took the sword, lightly dipping the sharp tip into Ciel's arm, making a long cut. "That's too shallow, ain't it Aaron?" She said, a evil gleam in her eyes. "Yep, Yep. It needs to be deeper and longer." Aaron ripped off Ciel's shirt, taking the spear. At that moment, Scarlett roughly took the sword, cutting through Ciel's skin like butter. He screamed as blood came spilling. Aaron did the same with his chest, making him bleed profusely. "Please..." He whispered, tears mixing with blood, as he weakly tried to move. "Stop.." He choked out, his world dazed. "That's enough for today, Scarlett." Aaron snarled, as he walked towards the door. "Awww..." Scarlett pouted, as she took her leave also. "See ya, Earl." There was no reply back. Ciel stared blankly at his blood covered body. "Who am I kidding?" He thought, as stray tears went down his face. "Sebastian is probably mad at me, and I'm all alone." He trembled as he thought of his love for 'butler'. "Sebastian..." He whispered, as he started to pass out. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian went back to the manor, in top speed. Something had happened to Bochann, he knew it. "Something really bad. Otherwise he would of called me throught the contract already." He thought, as he tried to get a connection through the contract. Nothing. It was like something was blocking it. "I guess I have to do it the hard way." He thought, as he prepared for the search. He couldn't help but feel murderous rage for the people who kidnapped Ciel. When he finds Young Master, shit is gonna go down." He thought, with grim determination.

"Wait for me, my lord. I'm swear I'm gonna find you."

Sorry if that was short. I hope it wasn't very gorey. I tried to make it less as possible. Oooh, cliffhanger! Ill update soon.

Ja na!


	6. Chapter 6: Signal!

Yo! Sorry I took so long. Spring break is over, and school is tiring. Now the next chapters may be short, considering I feel like crap. So in return, I may update more frequently. I have no idea what to do yet. I hope this story gets more reviews, I like reading what people think of my story. Hope more people will read this! Well, on with the story!

Sebastian had never been this worried in his life. He couldn't find or sense Young Master, it was like there was a wall surrounding Bochann. Not only that, he could faintly sense that Bochann was calling for him in vain, trying to tell him something. But it was really weak, so he was probably in pain. Sebastian growled deep in his throat, his eyes flashing with hatred, as he thought of the many possibilities. The 3 servants that were currently next to him flinched, staring with fear and confusion at Sebastian. "Sebastian...?" Finny said quietly, as he watched the man grow even more pissed. "What's wrong?" Mey Rin asked, staring at him intently through her round glasses. "It's...nothing." He said, gritting his teeth, before stalking. "Never seen that guy so pissed before. Whoever bothered him is in deeeep shit." Bard said, lighting up a cigeratte.

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, staring at the drab ceiling. He couldn't wish more but to be back at his manor, safe, and not in pain in this hell-hole. He sighed, wincing as it hurt his arm and bloody chest. Why did this only happen to him? What did he ever do to anyone. "My parents, my past, my torture...Why me?" He thought, closing his eyes once again. His family really did have a knack of getting into trouble. He chuckled softly, flinching, as once again it bothered his chest. The door opened. He snapped his eyes open, once again whimpering, as he struggled to get away from the two monsters.

"We're baaack!" Aaron called, snickering as he saw Ciel's reaction. "Did you miss us, honey?" Scarlett sneered, caressing his face. They took out their weapons. A whip, darts, rope, and much more stuff that he rather not name at the moment. "We're not done, not at all." Aaron said, taking the whip. Scarlett took the darts, her eyes shining with a murderous gleam. Ciel tried to stare back defiantly, not doing much impact with his tears still running down his face. But the pain and hatred in his eyes glowed with power. "Let the pain begin."

Sebastian got a faint scream from Ciel in his head, screaming his pain and terror. Sebastian immediately dropped everything, and started running. "I can sense the direction!" He thought, nearly jumping in joy and relief. Determination was the most dominant emotion, shining in his eyes as they glowed a fire red. "I will kill those jackasses with the most painful slowest death possible." He thought, as he jumped from rooftops, nearing the forest.

"Because in the end, I will always be by your side. Even if you don't want me there, or something dreadful happens and everyone is gone. Always."

The end was cute, I think. I realize this is extremely short, and I'm very sorry. If I have time, I will update tommorow. Don't forget to give a review! Well, until next time...

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7: Sebastian's guest?

I'm so sorry the chapters are so short. I was looking at my chapters and noticed how short they were. I just injured my finger, so typing is a real challenge. I might be a little slow updating this story because of it. Let's move on.

Sebastian moved like the wind, jumping from branch to branch, with a fierce scowl on his face. He could feel the faint trail the contract gave him, making him move faster with determination. Any moment now, he would reach his bochann.

Ciel's eyes shot open. He could feel Sebastian's presence near. He smiled nastily. It was only a matter of time until he would be saved from this torture that would last forever in his mind. He gasped in tears and pain as the whip came down on his red skin. "Wipe that smile off your face!" screamed Scarlett, as she brought the whip down with tremendous strength. He closed his eyes, but kept the nasty smile. Soon enough, his face twisted as a dart struck deep into his knee. "That bitch!" He thought, shutting his eyes tight with pain, his tears slipping out of his eyelids. "Now I can't walk." He opened his eyes once again. "You know, I would stop this now. When he comes, you will die horrible deaths. There is always a chance..." He trailed off, staring both of them in the eyes. Aaron laughed nastily, looking at the shaking kid. "Doubt it. I'm surprised you can even blurt that out with the humiliation you suffered. If anything, it's him that will die."

Sebastian stood outside the tall, dull house. "No wonder I couldn't find it," he thought, walking to the entrance. "It is protected by magic."

He opened the large doors, stepping inside the dim hallway. The hallway was simple, with lamps lighting it. It was clear they didn't plan to stay here long. The lamps that lit the hallway were old, and on the verge of dying. It was dusty, and the floors creaked and moaned. The typical old abandoned house. He walked leisurely, with no intentions to hurry. He knew perfectly well that there were guards around the house, and that in fact, one was tracking him right now. The guy was in for a surprise. Behind Sebastian, the man lunged...

'Bang!'

Sebastian had the man pinned to the wall, his hand around his neck.

He tightened his hand around the man's neck, watching intently as the man struggled to breathe. "My, My. What loyal dogs. I'm surpised, I couldn't sense anything." He said creepily, loosening a bit on his hold. He waited paitently for the man to catch his breath.

"Now, tell me where the young earl, Phamtomhive is."

He tightened his hand slightly, a threat evident in the action.

"Answer."

The man gasped air, in his features contored in pain.

"The 2nd floor, left side, 5 rooms down. P-Please don't kill me!"

Sebastian stared at the man's panic and fearful eyes. He smiled cruelly, and watched as the man widened his eyes in fear at his glowing crimson eyes.

"Hmm... Nope."

Sebastian left the fallen man on the ground, walking towards the stairs. He stepped onto one, testing the board, as it groaned. He continued on, stepping slowly onto each step carefully, so it wouldn't break under his weight. "No fight at all. Just whining about wanting to live." He thought, as he dusted his clothes.

He reached the floor, and he could hear the screams and shrieks of pain coming from his master clearly now. He snarled, rage boiling up inside of him. He knew exactly what the boy had been through, and he knew it would be imprinted in Ciel's mind forever. He couldn't let the darkness spread it's tips, covering the boy's angry, yet innocent soul.

He froze, staring at the sight before him.

There in the middle of the spacey hallway was a tall man. His face was covered by the shadows, a dark robe covering his skin. He said nothing, just took out a sharp, deadly scythe. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the scythe. He saw the man's glowing green eyes.

"Great, a shinigami."

The man walked slowly to Sebastian, stopping a few feet in front of him. The man's deep voice rumbled, echoing throughout the hallway.

"Good, so you seem to know what I am."

Sebastian blinked, his instinct screaming that this man was dangerous.

"I see you came for the earl. Might I ask, why is a demon so intent on saving a human?" The man asked curiously, staring with his green cat's eyes.

"His soul, of course." Sebastian answered smoothly, staring straight back with a fierce expression.

"Ah, but if you let him die, you get it immediately. You can easily find another human to make a contract with."

Sebastian winced slightly, knowing that this was a fact.

"Do you have feelings for this one in particular?"

Sebastian stared in shock. Did he have feelings for Ciel? Is that why he felt jealous when he was mobbed by ladies? He shook his head. "No."

"Then you don't mind if I kill him?" The man asked, knowing where to hit.

Sebastian flinched, looking up quickly.

"You wouldn't dare."

The man's eyes gazed mockingly into his furious red ones.

"So you do have feelings for him. How ironic, a demon falling in love with a person who will never accept their love."

Sebastian froze, blood draining from his face. He was right though. It would never happen.

"Shut up."

"But it's true."

Sebastian growled, his eyes glowing red, a dangerous aura surrounding his body.

"I know."

"If you know, then I can kill him."

Sebastian snapped his eyes up, snarling.

"You are incapable, after all. Letting him get kidnapped in the first place. Making him drown in pain. He probably hates you. Despises you."

Sebastian faltered.

"He will never truly love you."

"No.."

"He'll never forgive you."

"No.."

"You can't love anyway. No one wants to be with a DEMON."

"NO!"

Sebastian looked at the shinigami as his eyes glowed ruby red, as he changed into his real form.

The shinigami blinked, surprised to see him change.

"It dosen't matter. I'll kill him whether you like it or not."

Sebastian roared in rage, as he replied.

"No, he'll live. But instead, you'll die."

OHHHHHH! A cliffie! I guess you'll have to wait till the next one. Suspense sucks, I know the feeling.

Ja na! :P


	8. Chapter 8: The weakening encounter!

Yo, everyone! My hand has been feeling better, but it's still is sore. So, a bit behind than usual. I hope you keep on reading, and I hope I get more reviews. Let's see what happens...

Sebastian shrieked in rage, as he changed in his real form.

The man chuckled.

"Oh, how funny. I've never seen a demon in LOVE before. Such blood thirsty creatures, only full of lust and vain."

Sebastian flinched, as though something had striked him.

"And you, my friend, are no expection."

The man laughed bitterly, loving the damage he was doing to Sebastian's mental state.

'Don't tell me what I already know!"

The man sneered, his emerald eyes staring straight into Sebastian's.

"Oh? So you admit it? Such modesty, it's quite amusing. I say this because Ciel thinks you betrayed him like the others."

Sebastian snapped his head so quickly it was a blur.

"Ciel?!"

"Such a charming little boy. Screaming with such terror and pain. It was beautiful,"

The man said, his eyes glowing with a perverted gleam.

"It was obvious he had seen much betrayal in such a short life. Now he will be betrayed again...Tch, such a shame."

Sebastian changed into his regular form, slumping his shoulders as he fell to the ground.

"You know the reason why he will never love you? It's because he dosen't trust you, dosen't know your true nature."

Sebastian remained silent.

"He's naive, such innocence. He thought he would remain dominant in what he knew. He was wrong,"

The man threw back his hood. He was pale, with shimmering dark green tresses to his shoulders. He had a sculpted face, with high cheekbones and full lips. And from his body structure, he was lithe and well endowed. You could say he was handsome.

"My name is Aero. I'm the one who kidnapped him. Before you ask, I did it because he was cute and innocent, his record was so very magnificent, and I wanted to see more of this wonderfulness."

Sebastian stared at the man in disgust, along with hatred.

"Oh, my. So rude. Anyway, I saw his record. You seem to make him suffer in pain and make him miserable. He's insecure,"

Aero continued, walking a bit closer to the slumped figure.

"And you're the cause of it."

"Bullshit! How is it my-"

"I told you, that's what he thinks. He thinks that everyone is against him, including you."

"You don't know everything!"

"Ahh, but I know more than you do."

"You don't deserve the right to even be by his side. If I wanted, I could easily have my way with him. If you know what I mean.."

Sebastian winced visibly, his face darkening with sadness and anger.

"I know this for a fact. He dosen't love you."

Sebastian looked up with sad eyes.

"True, but I had a reason even though I knew it myself. It seemed too good to be true,"

Sebastian said, smiling a insecure grin.

"I just wanted to love him...To feel the love I never got."

Sebastian stared into the distance, his eyes far away.

"Always...As a demon, I never got anything near sentimental. I was emtpy, a bottle full of air. Feelings were pushed away and killed before anything matured. And that is why when I met this bold boy, who wasn't scared of me, who had the guts to move on considering the horrors he saw, I knew I would protect him."

Sebastian sneered, his eyes glowing a deep burgandy.

"And that is why I won't let him die. I will save him!"

He shouted, a voice full of determination.

Aero clapped, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Wow, such a great story. But you'd have to kill me first."

"Easy."

"How do you know if I haven't raped him or not?"

Sebastian paused, shock setting in.

Aero swund his scythe, hitting him in the arm at the last minute.

"You bastard..." growled Sebastian, taking his silverware and his fangs visible now.

Aero laughed in glee as silverware alost caught him on the face. He swiftly thrusted the scythe into Sebastian's back, making the demon spat blood and bleed profusely from the wound.

"Damn...He's so fast..."

Sebastian struggled as suddenly Aero's arm was around his neck in a headlock.

"We could have some fun..." He said in a sing song voice, as he laughed heartily at Sebastian struggling violently.

He shoved the man off of him, spinning around quickly. He threw the silverware, making it hit the man in the arm and torso.

Aero howled in agony of the utensils cutting into his skin, as he struggled to get through the pain.

"Damn you!"

He lunged towards Sebastian, his scythe glinting dangerously. Sebastian ducked, thrusting a large butcher knife into his leg.

Aero snarled as he hit Sebastian on the chest, slicing through the skin like butter. Sebastian screamed as it went dangerously close to his vital point.

He swirled, holding a machete which came out of nowhere, hitting Aero in the chest.

Aero gasped, falling down. He laid on the floor as Sebastian came closer, ready to deliver the killing blow. He smiled weakly, and waved.

"Bye."

He disappeared, leaving him dumbfounded.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Now, onto the next thing..."

ok, so do you think that was too gorey? I'm thinking of transfering to the M rate. I guess I'll find out soon. Let me know what you think, and give me your opinion of if I should change the rating.

Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking the walls down

Yo, everyone! Here's a brand new chapter! I'm hoping that this story will get more reviews, so let's spread the word! Yeah...So that's pretty much it...I guess.

Sebastian sighed as guards came flooding the area. First the damn shinigami, and now annoying human guards. Just great. That is just what he needed at the moment. More obstacles. He crooked his eyebrow at the number of guards in sight. He was surprised though, there was so many in such short time. He smirked, a lethal expression crossing his face. "Yet this would be more fun."

Ciel struggled to keep his eyes open, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and weeping. Where exactly had his pride gone? For all he knew, it had deserted him, leaving behind a shell of his former shell. So very weak, he was. He just wanted it all to stop...

"Need help there?"

Ciel opened his eyes slightly. There stood a tall man, with forest green tresses, emerald eyes, and porcelain skin. The way he stood.. The air around him.. It was the air of someone who had authority. He stared at the man curiously. He remembered when a couple of days ago he had the same kind of confidence. He had pride and dignity...All gone in a matter of days. It was those people's faults. They had stamped out an already dying ember, leaving it to die quickly. He shut his eyes tiredly.

"Yes..?"

The man chuckled, introducing hisself.

"I am Aero, a shinigami. I believe you have a contract with the said demon, Sebastian?"

Ciel's eyes popped open quickly, hearing his butler's name.

"Ah, so you are Ciel Phamtomhive, correct?"

"Yes.."

"Hmmm.. Such a young boy you are, to go through such horrors.. You indeed are a delectable soul for a demon."

Aero tilted his head, studying the young boy that lay in front of him. Indeed he was a beautiful boy, even covered in wounds and blood. His navy locks stuck plastered to his head with blood, his vibrant purple and saphhire eye glowed with so very many emotions, his face gleaming with sweat and tears. His body was pale and thin, with wounds dotting his whole body. Such a poor thing...He would indeed enjoy breaking him.

"There is a reason why I am here. Can you guess?"

Ciel lifted his head slightly. His eyes showing little interest.

"No. I don't even know you. Why are you here?"

The shinigami blinked.

"Oh, my. Such a bold boy you are."

Ciel closed his eyes in annoyance. He didn't even know this dude, and already he was starting to hate him

"What is it?"

Aero snickered.

"I just came to deliver news to the young earl."

"I assume from Sebastian?"

"Precisely."

Ciel looked up, hope soaring in the twinkling depths.

"What is the news?"

"The news, my earl, is that he is not coming to save you."

Sebastian fought off all the guards easily, slaying through them like stepping on ants. It was like there were an endless stream of these pesky humans, it would surely take him quite a while. Through the covenant, he felt something bad was going to take place. He shivered as he continued to fight them off.

Ciel blinked, his face displaying shock. Aero chuckled, obviously enjoying his pain and confusion.

"You see, I am an accomplice of Sebastian, an ally. You could say we know each other well."

The man lied smoothly, continuing.

"Today we were talking, and he brought you up. He said to me, "Aero, that brat has been on my case for a long time. The little bitch got himself into trouble, while trying to play a game with me. Kept taunting me, that thing. He needs to learn a lesson, the little bastard."

Aero stopped, waiting for Ciel's reaction.

What a reaction he got.

Ciel stared vacantly, his face darkening with anger and sadness. His face depicted of one in pain, he replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I quote, he said: "Aero, go to him and tell him this: I will happily consume your soul, young master. I hope you die painfully."

Ciel broke, the last strand connecting his saneness and life dissolving. His face showed various emotions, as he curled his body up.

"No, you're wrong."

"Am I? And where exactly is Sebastian?"

"But..I thought he at least cared for me.."

"Earl, let me say this. I doubt he did. Sebastian is a tricky one, he is. He is stoic, so you can never read him right. It's always different every time you do."

Ciel stared at the man, his face glazed over with panic and sadness.

"No...But I love him."

"It dosen't matter if your loved one dosen't feel back. It is meaningless, personally."

"Why?!"

Ciel howled in agony as he thrashed in his bonds. He wailed and shrieked as he tore at his own body.

"Why did it turn out this way?!"

Aero's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Well, as I said, he is a difficult book to read. I take it he led you on?"

Ciel nodded, frantic to understand what was being said to him.

"Sorry to say, but behind your back, he has probably done that to many women. Snuck into their beds too probably."

Ciel's eyes pooled with tears as they streamed down his flushed cheeks. Who could he trust now? He had no one. Even Sebastian, the one he loved and had pledged to stay forever with him was far from him. Why did everyone feel that they needed to betray him? What had he done to deserve such pain? It hurt to think Sebastian woulod do such dirty things behind his back. What exactly was happening?

Aero sighed in pleasure as he took Ciel's face in his soft hands.

"I see you are confused ad probably hurt right now, so I will put this in a simple manner for you right now."

Ciel nodded silently, his eyes pleading for some sympathy.

"Sebastian dosen't care, and he never will."

Ohhhhhhhh...Bad Aero! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Btw, I will briefly summerize this chapter in the next since it was probably a bit confusing to understand.


	10. Chapter 10: The backstabber!

Hiya! I'm sorry that it's so late in the week to write this. I had a hellva week, somethings worse than others. I'm gonna skip the greetings, and move on. If you didn't catch the point of the last chapter, it was Aero basically breaking Ciel. You see, Ciel is already weak and think Sebastian is not coming, and Aero lies and says that's true. Ciel is now extremely insecure...And we'll see what happens.

Sebastian stared down at his appearance with disdain. Blood covered his silky tailcoat, his gloves covered in it. His face and body were stained with crimson. He was a mess. He walked to the room depicted by the first guard. He limped slightly, courtesy of that damn shinigami. He opened the heavy door, peering inside. It was dark and smelled horrible, even for him. He stepped inside cautiously. The door slammed behind him. He spun, now knowing what this was. It was a trap.

Ciel blinked. Hatred, sadness, and anger swirled in his eyes.

"B-But...He has to come! I ordered him to!"

Aero snickered.

"Hey, look kid. Sebastian is a fucking demon. He has a large amount of power over you. Other than your soul, he doesn't care for you one bit. In fact, he can go and make another covenant with someone and forget all about you. If you think you have power over someone as powerful as that, you are an idiot."

Ciel cried, a small amount of tears trailing down his smooth cheeks, mixing in with the blood smeared on his face.

Then he did what surprised all of them. (Aero, Scarlett, Aaron.)

He laughed.

"You're right! Absolutely correct! I have no power. I'm weak and fragile. Look at me! I'm as good as a dead person. Sebastian doesn't love me, I made that up in my head."

Ciel laughed harder, his eyes crazed.

"Wow...Everyone has betrayed me...I guess that everyone was going to do that in the end anyways...I had no right thinking that they would stay. After all, they all die, run away, or try to kill me in the end."

Ciel's laughter died down, his smile fading.

"Yes...That's how it was meant to be. I truly am a disgrace and a failure."

He turned to look at the somewhat frightened Aero, with an empty face.

"Hey..Is that true? Everything?"

Aero stuttered a little, Ciel's laughing had taken it's toll on him.

"Yes, it is." Even though he was shocked, he was NOT going to ruin the work he did.

"Then kill me."

Aero paused, not sure he was hearing right.

"E-Excuse me?!"

"It's all true, right? Then I have no reason to live. Kill me."

Aero stared at the kid in front of him. What was up with this kid? He was going to waste his life, depending only on what he had heard? Who was this kid? He dearly hoped he hadn't underestimated him...because something told him the results wouldn't be good.

Sebastian struggled to open the door. He could feel something was happening to Bochann, and it wasn't good in any way. He sighed as the door didn't budge. He looked around quickly as the lights went on. A raspy voice greeted him from the darkness.

"Welcome...It has been long since I have had a visitor..."

Sebastian's vermillion eyes flashed as they tried to detect the person who had uttered the words. He pounded against the door, wondering why his strength was not opening it.

I'm guessing you are wondering why you, a demon, can't open the door?"

Sebastian turned. Oh, joy...Another person who knew what he was. 'Apparently, today is not my day at all...'

"Actually, I am. Mind explaining it while I try to kill you?"

"Oooh.. Fiesty, aren't you? Though you can't kill me because I know how to get out of here."

Sebastian clicked his tongue.

"We'll see."

"Of course, this depends if you can actually get out of here or not."

Sebastian's ruby orbs widened, as he looked at shadow.

"As I said before, welcome."

That's a wrap for today. Btw, Ciel will not die and he will get saved shortly.

Ja na!


	11. Chapter 11: Hostile Words

Hi. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. Here's the next one. :/ BTW, Ciel is in his late teens (15)

Sebastian looked around his surroundings carefully. Where exactly was this guy? And why couldn't he find him? His eyes darkened to a deep rust color as he grew frustrated.

"Can't find me?"

Sebastian snarled, showing off his sharp fangs. The tips cut into his bottom lip as his mind calculated the situation. He scanned the room, his eyes searching desperately for escape.

"Do you want to know why you can't open the door or not?"

The voice questioned harshly, the mocking tone kicked out of his words. Sebastian's blood colored orbs widened as two silver eyes came into his view. He couldn't break the spellbound stare the eyes had him under. He shivered slightly at the hatred and wisdom showed in the silver orbs. The eyes blinked slowly, studying him from a high perch.

"Such eyes you have. So full of hopeless emotions that are not truly real. I must say, it is quite a delight to see such things in a demon."

The moon shone down into the room, a velvet red shine added to it. Sebastian stood still, looking up to the figure above.

The man was young, maybe in his late teens, or at least he depicted himself as one. Sebastian gasped softly, now noticing what had him so under his control.

He looked like Ciel.

He had the same hairstyle, with snow white hair. His eyes were silver flames, flaring and dancing to a forbidden melody. His skin was pale, and his blood red lips were curved into a demonic expression. He was casually slumped in a throne-like chair. He was clothed in a dark midnight robe, with a frilled shirt. He had black pants that clung tightly to his slim legs, and boots going to his knees, lacing up in a elegant fashion. His hands were encased in cream colored gloves.

The enchanting boy crooked his finger, summoning Sebastian towards him. Out of habit, Sebastian came closer. Seeing the beautiful features that he worked for everyday made him unable to disobey.

The boy chuckled darkly, as he gave the signal for Sebastian to stay where he was.

"Wow, such obedience. Now tell me: What is so important about this one boy?"

Sebastian gulped softly, unable to look at his face.

"His soul is indeed delectable, and he is a pretty specimen, no? I made a promise with him simply for those reasons."

Sebastian didn't notice it, but a look passed over his handsome face.

"Nothing more."

The boy clapped, loudly yet slowly. He smiled a cruel grin, making himself look dangerous. He laughed darkly.

"Ah, you are correct, this is indeed a ravishing body. By the way, that was a exquisite choice of words. But there is one thing that I am curious about,"

Sebastian cursed quietly, dreading the next sentence.

"Why not just let him die? It's a win-win situation. You get the soul, don't you? Unless...You fancy this boy?"

Sebastian remained quiet, his head lowered.

"No."

"So you're telling me that someone who you have way more power than, is orgdering you to come rescue him? How amusing! This reminds me of a nursery rhyme...How does it go again?"

_"All around the mulberry bush, The monkey chased the weasel, The monkey thought it twas all in the fun, Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

Sebastian winced slightly at the jeering tune that was being sung.

"Say...Do you mind that he is being murdered at this exact moment?"

Sebastian whipped his head towards the sanguine boy, his face haunted. His long raven hair settled into his face, as he looked up languidly at the small figure.

The boy wore a sardonic smile, as he leaned back.

"Just think: Bright crimson blood staining the glass-like skin, spilling from the many streaks that cover his frail body. Tiny drops of blood fall onto the tiles, pooling up into little puddles. He screams your name in vain and agony, as the blood slowly drains out of him, little by little. But you're not there. He lies bound in a everlasting pain as he struggles for his life. The knife delicately cuts him from every angle, not missing a spot.

It glints an eerie red as blood drips down the curvy sharpness. The knife does not waver as it continues to do it's job. Slowly, but surely, fate creeps down on him. As he looses his lifefluid, fate grabs him and takes him into it's clutches, like a hunter and it's prey."

He glanced down at Sebastian's grim and glowering face, snickering maliciously. He crossed his legs, his head in the palm of his hand, supporting him. He sighed, sad that this delicious moment had to end.

"Anyway, You're trapped, whether you like it or not. You won't get out of this prison in time to even witness the magnificent death that will take place. When the earl is dead, then you will be freed. any questions about that?"

He muttered the words in a hostile manner.

Sebastian's face was once again stolid, but you could easily tell he was taut and wary.

"You're wrong. I will get there in time."

"And why exactly would I be lying? I'm in a room with a fucking demon! What, you expect me to throw my life away?"

Sebastian uttered a sullen grunt, knowing that was correct.

"I will now tell you why you can't get out. Ready? Oh, whatever. This room was built and put under powerful magic to store a devil. To open it is simple: You have to have a strong desire for someone, also known as love. Demons don't feel love. Therefore, they are trapped in this cage. What you feel for the earl is not love; simple thrist to betray, Your love is not real, it is as fake as can be."

Sebastian was crestfallen. That was cold hard facts. But the emotions he felt, it made him fearless. There was a sullen silence, no one spoke for a few minutes.

"You are precise about demons not being able to love, but I feel such things for my master. I'm not sure how, but I can't get him ripped out of my life."

The boy stood up suddenly out of his chair. His boots clacked against the hard floor as he walked towards where the butler sat on his knees. He stopped a couple steps before the startled devil as he used his slim finger to lift his chin. Seeing Ciel's features so close to his made his heart thump faster. He knew that this was indeed not Ciel, but he couldn't help it. The boy smiled a charming smile.

'My dear, you have been mistaken. Perhaps you are being used. I dunno, and I'm not planning to stick around to find out."

The boy planted his lips on Sebastian's, making the demon widen his eyes in horror and shock. The boy's mouth searched Sebastian's, making it more intense. His tongue played with the demon's, until Sebastian gave in, mostly because it was like Ciel was kissing him, hence the features.

He pulled away, spit connecting the two. He chuckled at Sebastian's anger filled expression, prancing back to his chair.

Sebastian continued to glare daggers at the boy. The boy didn't seem to be offended.

"My, I will be glad to see you TRY to open the door. Since that is lust you are feeling."

Sebastian blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I did that because I knew you were attracted to this body. If it was truly love, than it would've been sweeter. Instead, you complied but in a inappropriate way."

The boy smirked in triumph.

Sebastian said nothing but instead walked to the spellbound door. He started to push his strongest, thinking about Ciel. Slowly but surely, the door miraculously creaked open. Sebastian's chest heaved.

The boy's jaw dropped in horror, as he watched the scene.

"W-what are you? There's no way a demon could open the door."

The boy sat pertrified in his throne.

"I'm just one hell of a butler."

Was the only reply that came as the door groaned closed, and the room was once again dark.

That might've been a bit intense. BTW, the impostor Ciel was Ciel's age. I made Ciel a little older in this story, the age of 15. Smack dab in the middle. Until next time!


	12. 12: Battle of Physical and Emotion

Here we go! Sebastian might be a bit OCC. I'm am so freaking sorry for not updating. I feel like a douche. I just had this HUGE writer's block, and you know the whole drill with that.

Sebastian sprinted once he got far enough in the hallway. He listened for any noise that indicated that his master was there. He slowed down considerably as he looked on to the many identical doors. Lucky for him, a loud shriek echoed the hallway, and he rushed towards where the sound came from. He opened the door in a panic for his master, and stood dead panned, which later turned to unknown fury.

Ciel laid in a vulnerable position, his body heavily wounded.

Sebastian could tell that the boy was feeling awfully chagrined as he laid practically naked. Aero stood motionless above him, his eyes meeting those of his butler. Ciel breathed heavily, his lungs slowly failing. He grit his teeth as pain washed over various parts of his body. He just wanted it all to stop. Wasn't it embarrassing enough that he was humiliated and wounded, but now having the demon that he had taunted see him a difficult and frail position? Could the day get any worse? Ciel went limp, his body aching. Meanwhile, Aero and Sebastian were in the middle of a showdown.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? First you tell me to give him that message, and now you come to save him? Make up your mind, man!"

Sebastian scrunched up his eyebrows in sheer confusion and anger. He sighed tiredly, putting his hand on his hip.

"What the hell are you talking about? What message?"

Aero's eyes darted around until they landed on the infuriated demon's face. His face went blank for a moment, before returning to it's blithe and cocky expression. He smirked. He wasn't gonna let go of his work that easily. He was so close, he could almost feel it within his grasp. He would get rid of this obstacle. Definitely.

"Don't go all innocent stupid on me. You know exactly what I am talking about."

Sebastian resisted the urge to face palm at the man's coy attitude. He ran his hand through his obsidian hair, combing his long bangs out of his face, only to let them settle back into the usual place.

"You know, I've went through a helluva lot of problems today. I'm getting quite choleric. So unless you want to suffer my wrath, I suggest you put the shit you're talking up your ass and move on. Now tell me: Why is he wounded?"

There was a deadpan silence as everyone stood stock still. Sebastian waited with a somewhat impatient look on his face, searching Aaron's, Scarlett's, and Aero's faces.

"Well? Does anyone have an answer for me? I guess force shall be used..."

He smiled a black smile as he took a step closer to the crowd. His eyes gleamed with a promise to kill. He chuckled darkly at Aaron and Scarlet's shamefaced features.

"W-We did, sir. B-But in my defense, Aaron and Aero were the worst. I mean, they were like this close to raping him! If I hadn't of stopped them, he would have been 10 times more in danger."

The other two said people stared in anger and shock at the accusation. Scarlet put on a blank face, but the anxiety and fear was shown in her body language.

Sebastian snarled, his fangs catching the dim light in the room. His eyes grew even brighter, his rage clear in the pools of crimson. Scarlet and Aaron flinched, Aero silent.

"You lying whore! You think I'm daft? I know so that you were also included in injuring my master. You slut, I bet you would've raped him along with those two perverts next to you. You'd be lucky if you got out of here alive, you fucking rapist. That is...if you live."

His eyes flashed over to meet Aaron's eyes also. He grinned as they shivered. He stood tall and confident as he surveyed them.

"I'll make you two losers a deal. If you tell me what the fuck is going on, your deaths won't be as painful as it could be. Now this means you betray whatever bastard you are working for, so in the end if you escape, you will be hunted down and eliminated. Either way, you shall die..."

He looked at them with sharp eyes. He smiled again, no rainbows and ponies in that smile.

"Make your choice. Personally, I think I'm giving you a generous choice, given what you did to Ciel. I'll give you time to talk over it."

He turned to Aero, who had been silent during this whole exchange. He tilted his head, a mocking smile on his face. He raised one eyebrow, staring at the handsome shinigami.

"Oh? No more smart comments? I didn't give you a choice, you shall die either way. Care to tell me why you have no more smartass words to spat?"

Aero trembled slightly, his eyes filled with confusion and slight fear. He lifted one hand, pointing at the butler.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you? Y-You escaped the cage? T-That's impossible, nothing can shatter that magic."

Sebastian laughed, no humor in the sound. He shook his head, his lips curved up in a smirk, fangs slightly digging into the plump lips.

"I told you, I seem to have feelings. Now any more questions?"

He turned his attention away to the huddled Aaron and Scarlet.

"No? Okay. You done? Getting impatient over here."

Aaron cleared his throat, his voice wavering when he spoke the words that would determine their fate.

"We refuse. We shall fight for our life."

"Okay, fine with me. Which one of you is willing to go first?"

Aaron was about to answer, but Scarlet stopped him. She put her hand on his shoulder, staring deeply into his eyes. Her eyes watered slightly as she spoke the next few words.

"A-Aaron, I'm sorry I-I accused you. I wasn't in my right mind at the moment. I guess you can call it a blind panic. T-That kid, he ain't normal. Laughing like something was amusing him, and this bastard of a killer. I just wanted you to know before a-anything happened..."

She stopped and bit her lip, her red curls slightly draping over her pale and freckled face. She looked up with watery amber eyes.

"I love you."

Aaron's dark eyes widened. His curls jumped as he blushed lightly, staring at the redhead in front of him.

Her cheeks were tinted a light pink as she sighed sadly. She had wanted so much. She just got into the wrong crowds. With her childhood, it was easy to turn this way. She envied people such as Ciel because of their priviledges. She could remember as if it were yesterday about her first meeting with this dark cutie.

_She coughed harshly, spating blood out of her mouth. They had her pinned down, immobilized. It was a lose-lose situation. She groaned in pain as the one bastard backhanded her, the stinging sensation leaving an imprint on her cheek. She glared at them fiercely, making them chuckle with glee. She closed her eyes, her mind spinning. Her vision was swimming with black, and she guessed a couple ribs were broken. _

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_The noise was loud in the sudden silence that followed. The grip on her hands loosened, and the man holding her slumped as blood pooled out on the concrete below him. She opened her eyes, grunting as she boosted her upper body witth her elbows. All the men were dead, shot with extreme accuracy. She looked around, impressed. She heard a slight shuffle, and turned to see the person who saved her. _

_He was gorgeous._

_Absolutely stunning. _

_He had midnight curls, with a handsome face. His eyes were pools of darkness, showing unknown secrets within. He oozed danger, and had a thrilling aura. He had a slim frame, long legs with creamy skin. He stood slowly in front of her. _

_"Yo. You okay?"_

_She stuttered, realizing she was staring for too long. She tried to sit up, but finding she couldn't, she slumped back down._

_"It seems not. Maybe a sprained ankle and a couple ribs."_

_"Okay. I'll help you. May I ask why you are dressed in that manner?"_

_She was in a simple babydoll dress, a fantastic shade of chocolate brown. The dress ended midthigh, and was paired with wedge heels. Her red curls were pinned in a elegant fashion, and her makeup was done expertly. She had warm but haunted honey amber eyes, and freckles that dotted her cheeks. _

_"Oh. I was going to go a bar. It's not what you think, I was picking my next target. My name is Scarlet, by the way."_

_He blinked, and took her hands. He grunted as he hoisted her onto her feet. She whimpered softly in pain as her ankle went in contact with the ground. _

_"My name's Aaron. Victim, huh? Guess you're in the same boat as me. I'm guessing that you got caught when you were trailing you target. Do you work for someone...?"_

_"Nah, I do my own thing. I'm an assasin. Judging by your accurate shots you're like me, a murderer, or a terroist or whatever."_

_"I guess you can call it that."_

_There was a crash and shouts that echoed through the alley. Scarlet whipped her head towards the sound, tapping Aaron frantically on the shoulder. _

_"It seems that my target is trapped in my web. Plus if we stay here any longer, we might be caught. Hurry!"_

_They scrambled up the nearest abandoned building. Scarlet limped to the window, peering down into the alley below. _

_"Pass me your gun!"_

_He stood next to her, and silently passed her his caliber. _

_Below, a large man stood with a wealthy looking man in his death grip. The man was shouting weak threats and struggling wildly. _

_"Ooh, spunk."_

_Scarlet took aim, and shot with sniper accuracy. _

_Bang!_

_The man went limp, and the large man behind looked up at her. She gave him the thumbs up, and he slunk away. She blew at the top of the gun, and passed it back to Aaron. She glanced at him, stray curls coming out of her bun._

_"Any questions?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Good. We gotta split out of here cause I'm sure someone already found the other bodies."_

_"Good idea."_

_He picked her up, despite her feeble protests, and ran. As soon as they were safe, she turned to him. She stared at him in a questioning manor, with much intensity. _

_"Why are you helping me exactly?"_

_"I decided that I want to be in your life. Work with you even. You seem like a interesting person. One needs a little thrill in his life, y'know?"_

_She stared at him in disbelief and surprise. She knew that her appearance either made men fall in love, want to protect her, or to rape her, but be in her life? Never was that said to her. Work together? That was possible, but many had already turned their backs on her in the middle of a fight, causing her to have trust issues and almost be caught. _

_"Why?"_

_He shrugged, his eyes full of mystery. _

_"Dunno. Gut feeling. You have this goal you are trying to achieve, no?"_

_"Yes. To kill the people who don't apperciate what they have. That dude I killed? He rips people off, and abuses his family. Do you think he deserves to live?"_

_He blinked in surprise at her sharp tone and furious words. _

_"Same here. Little different goals, but very similar. So I'll ask again: Want to work together?"_

_She stared at him, and turned away. _

_"I guess."_

And just like that, their friendship began. As time went on, she began to fall for him. It was such a shame that she needed to confess like this though.

"W-Why didn't you tell me? And w-why n-now?"

She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. She tightened her grip, her curls covering her lowered face.

"I didn't have the guts. I'm sorry it had to be before I die."

She let out a choked sob, and snuffled softly, before speaking once again. In a lowered voice, she continued.

"That man, even though he is supposed to be a devil, also has a goal. At first I thought it was fake, but as he continued to talk, I saw the determination in his eyes. He's doing this for a reason. It's all for that boy we tortured. He truly feels for the boy. He will do anything, you can tell easily. He may not realize it yet, but that's both his weakness and strength. If it were not for that, I would try to kill him instantly. But I can't kill someone harshly for having the feelings of love and protection. I'd have to be a monster. Especially since I have the same feelings."

Aaron took her hands with his wavering own. He kissed her knuckles lightly, pushing back her hair.

"I get what you are saying. I see it in that dude's eyes too. But, Scarlet, I love you too. Where ever we go, I will always love you. Never forget me, okay?"

He lifted up her chin, her face streaming with crystal tears. They looked into each other's eyes, he crying freely also. He gently pressed his lips to her own. They shared a kiss, full of love and warm feelings.

"Even though there is no point now, I will ask anyway. Scarlet, will you marry me?"

She sobbed, clinging to him.

"Yes! Of course!"

She pulled away slowly. She kissed him softly on his cheek, tears still going down her face. She stepped back, and went to stand in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. Did they have to make it so dramatic? It reminded him of his past that he'd rather forget. But he had too. They were a threat that needed to be eliminated, for both hurting him and the chance of coming after him once again. 'God, this is going to be so painful...' He thought, shutting his eyes. He scrunched up his eyebrows, feeling sadness, which he knew as a demon, he should not have.

"Come closer, little one."

She did so obediently.

"Now, you know why I have to do this?"

She nodded, her amber eyes meeting his crimson ones.

"I admit, as a demon, I am not permitted to have the emotions of love. All we have is lust and hatred. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, before you die, I'm going to share something with you. I'm not sure why, but I will."

She trembled slightly. His eyes...They were so dull, so...lifeless. They held only loneliness and regret.

""I truly do love this boy. Shall something happed to him, I shall avenge it. Shall he die, I shall spend my days hunting that person down, killing him with such pain. It tears me apart to see him in this position, the usual confidence and determination gone, like a whisp of air. Hell, it scares me. The one you love in such a conflict. The rage you would feel. It would be the same for anyone in love, no? I am enchanted with his beauty inside and outside. Do you know what is going to happen to him now?"

She shook her head, curious.

"He will be haunted. A shell of himself. I know so because he went through this before. Saw his parents perish, and was tortured for days."

Seeing the shocked look on her face, he went on.

"He was so young. Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with this tainted boy. I had wanted to shield him from it happening again, but here we are."

He closed his eyes, a hatred for himself lying deep in his heart.

"That is why you have to die. I can't risk you two coming on to him again. Do you understand?"

She nodded again, standing boldly in front of him.

"On the other hand, Aero you will die a shameful and bloody death. Bastard."

Sebastian turned his ateention back to the girl. He looked into her eyes. She understood. He felt it in his gut as she stared back defiant at him. He would make this as painless as possible.

"Get ready, little one."

His ateention strayed very little to the guy. He gazed back with eyes full of hate. Now, this guy, he didn't understand. The pain he had. The sadness. Tears dripped from Aaron's eyes, his fists clenched.

Scarlet placed her body in a fight stance. She drew her knife out, the blade out, the metal shimmering in the dim lighting. She was going to defend herself. Even if she was destined to die here, she would not die in shame.

Sebastian on the other hand, had his forks and knives out as his weapons. He didn't even bother with the stance, but instead stood tall and confident.

"Go."

Scarlet went at him, her knife flashing dangerously.

Sebastian disappeard.

Scarlet blinked. Where did he go?

A fork came down into her shoulder, going as deep as the handle. She howled in agony, her eyes tearing up. Her shoulder felt as if it were on fire. Is this what her victims felt like? This was truly god awful.

"Tch, I missed."

Sebastian came back down, landing on his feet behind her. He had meant to go for her neck, killing her in a heartbeat. Eh. At least now she wouldn't be able to struggle as strongly. He had flipped into the air, his tall and nimble body hovering above the slightly suprised girl as she tried to look for him in her field of vision. Then he had taken the silver fork with his delicate fingers, and with good accuracy for someone suspended in air for only a couple seconds, flicked his wrist and had thrown it.

Scarlet shook slightly. She could hear the enraged cries of Aaron as her vision blurred slightly. No. She would die in battle.

She let out a loud cry as she turned and went for the man who stood behind her.

Forks came in contact with her knife, clashing loudly. She swung again, almost hitting his side. She slashed at him, desperate to at least wound him.

Zero.

He arched his back in a perfect arc, missing him completely. He then dodged all her swings, slightly impressed with her speed. Showing off a bit, he did a back flip, a couple feet away from her now. He planted his hands on the ground, and with flexbility of a gymnist sprung himself into the air, once again above her. Taking advantage of her slight waver, he took his knife and slit it across her neck in a blur. He landed a couple feet away from her as she collasped.

Scarlet gasped in pain as blood came from her lips, as she coughed up a lungful onto the ground. She weakly touched a trembling hand onto her neack, staring at her dripping hand in horror. Her knees gave out, leaving her on the hard concrete. Her eyes strayed to the man who stood above her.

Sebastian smiled, but not in a cruel way. It was in pity, in admiration. He looked into her eyes, the light that was dying within.

"Little one, you died in determination. You many have not done good things in your life, but not everyone is perfect. You did not die in shame. Remember that."

She smiled weakly.

"Thank yo..."

She took her last breath.

Sebastian leaned down and closed her eyes. This one death he did regret. Never before had he had problems with killing someone.

"Bastard!"

Sebastian turned his head towards the hostile voice.

Aaron stood a couple feet away, trembling in rage and sadness.

"You bastard! Don't even touch her! Fuck you!"

Sebastian sighed. Humans. Some he just did not get.

"I'm gonna kill you, demon. Be ready."

He twitched a eyebrow in a slight amusement, staring at the shaking man.

"Come then. Try to kill me."

That's the wrap. I wrote an extra long chappie for you guys! Y'know, to make up for the time you waited. Review!


End file.
